Ilessan Hills
The Ilessan Hills, or the Illessan Hills is a major city located on the mainland areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the Barony of the Ilessan Hills of the Iliac Bay. The regional diety is Arkay. The Ilessan Hills are infamous throughout Tamriel for being a mystical and eerie place, as if all the mysteries in the world are located inside the Barony. By game *Ilessen Hills (Arena) *Ilessan Hills (Daggerfall) **Ilessan Hills (City) *Ilessan Tower (Online) Description Geography The city of the Ilessan Hills is located on the westernmost edge of the Barony of the Ilessan Hills, which is a landlocked nation surrounded by other factions such as the March of Glenpoint to the west and the Duchy of Daenia to the east. Ilessan Hills itself is in the western mountains, just before the base of the mountain, which is where Glenpoint starts. The Barony is rather mountainous, with an abundance of ancient forests. Northeastern Ilessan houses a large lake that takes a large portion of the eastern area. After the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Barony of the Ilessan Hills was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall, which extends to the Wrothgarian Mountains and the northern coast of the Iliac. The local deity and regional temple is the Order of Arkay, which is found in other regions such as the County of Shalgora, the Kingdom of Sentinel, and County Cheydinhal. The local Vampire group is the Haarvenu. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Red Rooks of King's Guard descended onto the rest of Glenumbra, taking possession of the former Daggerfall bulwark, the Ilessan Tower. The Red Rooks under the leadership of Gaetane, looted the abandoned stronghold, planning to attack the Daggerfall militia in Northern Daenia. The area was cleared out by the Vestige, who reported back to the Daggerfall Guard in Noellaume Estate near Deleyn's Mill. Around the same time, the Jester's Festival took place near Daggerfall and utilized Ilessan Tower for the festivities.Events in Events in Red Rook ResourcesEvents in Royal Revelry Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Ilessan Hills in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Barony of the Ilessan Hills was under the reign of an unknown Baron, whose name was not recorded in the history books. The Ilessan Hills existed among the twenty-three other nations of the Iliac Bay. The Ilessan Hills, itself is in a mainland march that is next to the Kingdom of Daggerfall, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The Barony of the Ilessan Hills was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall along with other regions on the northern coast of the Iliac. The forested regions of the Ilessan Hills and Daenia were affected greatly by the Warp. Forest fires would erupt between the Wayrest and Orsinium kingdoms.Events in The Warp in the West Gallery Wessen Hills view.png|Ilessen Hills circa 3E 399. Isobel glenmoril witch Morrowind.png|The Glenmoril originate from the Ilessan Hills. Appearances * * * Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Cities